Yuuki Wo Uketsugu Kodomotachi E
by Daisuke Anarie
Summary: To The Children Who Inherit Courage. The Digital World is in trouble again and only four people can save it: Yagami Taichi, Motomiya Daisuke, Matsuda Takato, and Kanbara Takuya.


Yuuki wo Uketsugu Kodomo Tachi e - _To The Children Who Inherit Courage_

By Daisuke Anarie

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song, _Yuuki wo Uketsugu Kodomo Tachi e_... Wow, that was simple!

Notes/Warnings: Light shounen-ai, but nothing too serious. AU/not canon/crossover.

I've always wanted to write a story dedicated to the goggle boys of Digimon, so here's my attempt! Wish me luck! –Daisuke Anarie

(... a field of flowers...

... a flash of black lightning...

... a field of dead vegetation...

_FLASH!_

... a distant castle of pure crystal...

... a wisp of grey smoke...

... the remains of a once beautiful structure...

_FLASH!_

... a clear ocean...

... a violent storm...

... an inky liquid with lifeless creatures floating in it...

_FLASH!_

... a valley where happy creatures lived...

... a sudden jerk in the ground...

... a massive land slide...

_FLASH!_

Screams... terrified, agonizing screams...

_FLASH!_

Cries... for help, for mercy...

_FLASH!_

Tears... weeping animals...

_FLASH...!_

Dying...

Innocent creatures... dying...

_FLASH...)_

(Frontier Era)  
_SHHMAACK!_

"Kanbara-san, pay attention, for goodness sakes! This is the third time this week that you've dozed off in the middle of a lesson!"

Takuya nearly jumped out of his own skin as the teacher's ruler slapped against his desk, the sharp sound waking him from his daydream, and jerked his head up to stare at her, instead of out the window. "E-eh... Gomen nasai, Sensei," he stuttered. "I – uh – I haven't been getting enough sleep lately, you see, eh heh heh..."

His face flushed with embarrassment as the echoing sniggers of his classmates' reached his ears. "It won't happen again, I promise..." he mumbled as he looked down at his desk. He didn't really delight in the view of the teacher's eyelids twitching in agitation.

"That's what you always say, Kanbara-san. You're lucky that I'm in a relatively good mood, or you'd have detention for the next two weeks," she pointed out. "But I _will_ see you after school today _and_ tomorrow so you can take notes on what you've missed."

Takuya sighed heavily and nodded. "Hai, Sensei."

She nodded back, partially satisfied with his surrender. "I'll be waiting for you, then."

Takuya didn't reply and instead went to work copying the notes on the chalkboard, although his mind wandered to the odd daydream that remained pinned in his mind. _What was that all about?_

(Tamers Era)

"Takato-chan, daijoubu ka?" Jenrya probed gently, placing his hand on the honey-haired boy's shoulder lightly.

The boy in question gave a startled 'meep' and jerked his head to the side to look at Jenrya, and then at his homework. "Eh, gomen, Jen," he stammered, blushing slightly. "Daijoubu. I, uh... was lost in thought..."

"Understandable," the blunette commented softly and, without a second thought, pulled the smaller boy – his boyfriend – into a hug. "Is it about those vibes you've been getting about the Portal lately?" Grey eyes observed cherry ones, which held a troubled and confused mist in them.

"Un," Takato answered simply. He twisted around and pressed his face into Jenrya's shoulder. "I miss Guilmon so much, and now I'm getting these weird feelings about the Digital World being in trouble!" he explained. "Isn't just one enough to worry about?"

Jenrya brushed through Takato's hair with his fingers, in an attempt to soothe the boy's anxiety. "Shh, Takato-chan, it's alright. We'll figure this out together, ne? Calm down, now."

The goggle head Tamer shuddered from the force of a repressed sob and looked up at Jenrya, who smiled back. "Hey, how about we give Math a break and get some ice cream? I'll pay," he offered.

The corners of Takato's lips twitched up slightly and he nodded. "Sounds good... Arigatou, Jen."

"Not a problem."

(Adventure 02 Era)

"Gehh..." was Motomiya Daisuke's intelligent reply as his alarm clock blared its siren into his right ear. In his still half-asleep mind, he pondered over either chucking the object out the window or drowning it in the toilet for suitable punishment, but he wasn't able to reach a conclusion as a loud knock sounded on his door, so he groped with one hand until he was able to reach the clock on his bedside table and turn off the alarm blindly.

"Otouto-chan, get up!" Jun hollered. Daisuke simply uttered a moan as he rolled over onto his stomach drowsily, twisting up his already tangled sheets, and covered his head with his pillow. He muttered something in turn, but it came out slurred and, of course, incoherent as the pillow muffled it, his face pressed against the mattress of his bed. It was probably something about it supposed to be a Sunday, instead of the actual school day.

The door swung open and hit the wall with a _bam_, causing Daisuke to jump in surprise and look at his onee-chan from under the pillow. "Juuuun... can't I sleep iiiiiiin??" he asked in a pathetically sleepy voice.

Jun glared back at him as she leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. "Dope. It's Otou- and Okaa-san's aniversary. You are supposed to help me make breakfast before getting ready for school," she stated, all too calmly. Daisuke blinked owlishly and looked at his clock. It said 6:48. He sighed heavily and rubbed at his cinnamon-colored eyes. _She must've set the alarm when I wasn't watching,_ he thought, a bit put off.

"Hai.." he said after a long pause. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready." When Jun didn't answer, he matched her glare and shot up to a sitting position. "So... GET OUT!" he shouted, and then hurled his pillow at her. Unfortunately, Jun ducked out of the room quickly and shut the door, which suffered the impact instead. Daisuke returned to muttering as he climbed out of his bed and stretched his arms and legs. "Kami, she wakes me up at such indecent hours," he mumbled as he raked his fingers through his spiky, maroon hair.

Daisuke set to hunting down a change of clean clothes among the dirty ones scattered across his room, until the dull beeping of his D-Terminal caught his attention. Sadly, it took him a few seconds to realize what the sound was from, and a few more for him to actually find the device in the clutter on his desk, which actually made more of a mess. "This had better be good," he said to himself as he flipped it open.

He immediately checked the email messages on the screen and found three old ones that he had failed to delete, and one he must've just received. He scrolled down and selected that message, not immediately recognizing the return address, and read over it. Once done, he blinked... then frowned. At first, he hoped that it was simply a prank Ken decided to pull on him for accidentally spilling orange juice on his keyboard the last time he slept over at the former-Kaiser's house. _I didn't mean to.. really!_ he thought mournfully as he read the email again. "But it doesn't really seem like something Ken would do," he mused. And he would know! The two had been best friends ever since... well...

_Never mind that,_ Daisuke answered himself. He shook his head and immediately composed a new email to send to all the second generation Chosen Children:

_Minna,_

_Have you receive this odd email from a Lilithmon? Either way, I think we should meet about this before we bother the Digimon with this. (Where are they in the Digital World anyways? Chibimon never told me.) Does this evening at the soccer field, work for everyone? Reply!_

_Daisuke._

He closed the D-Terminal as he heard Jun shout at him again and set it on his desk, then returned to searching for his clothes absently, mind focused mainly on the email he had received. Once he found some clothes, he made a mental note to talk to Taichi and Koushiro after school.

_What's the... Fire Angel?_


End file.
